This invention relates to a lifting jack for automobiles and other vehicles. More particularly, it relates to an improvement in the construction of the load rest.
A portable jack is often stored in a vehicle to enable a driver to lift the vehicle to effect emergency repairs, for example, to change a tire. In order to satisfy safety requirements it is necessary that a jack hold an automobile in an elevated position under a number of offsetting conditions. For example, the jack must have certain stability under longitudinal or lateral loading conditions and stability when elevating an automobile on surfaces that may be inclined in any direction.
The shape and dimensions of a load rest make an important contribution to jack stability. It is important that a load rest should engage with a vehicle sufficiently to secure it in place against slippage under various conditions while still facilitating quick and easy use by an unskilled operator with minimal instruction. A load rest should also interface with a vehicle to resist rolling or yawing under the vehicle to resist movement of the vehicle that might upset the jack.
One example of a prior art load rest is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,201 which discloses a two piece load rest in which a bracket connects to a lift cap with tabs that fit through slots therein. Other examples of prior art load rests are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,725, 1,701,314 and 4,848,733; German patents 2,936,002 and 3,033,956 and Great Britain Patent 2,145,392.
The present invention discloses an integral plastic load rest that, in comparison with competitive two piece metal rests, has the advantages of reduced weight and one piece construction.